kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Xaldin
Xaldin the Whirlwind Lancer, is number III in Organization XIII, and a senior member. He appears in Kingdom Hearts II as a villain in Beast's Castle, and spends his time in the game attempting to plunge Beast into despair in the hopes of separating his heart from his body. Xaldin wields six lances and the attribute of wind, and is one of only four Organization members whose names start with an "X". Xaldin will be a playable character in the multiplayer gameplay of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days but is also seen being teamed up with Roxas in the single player. Journal Entry Kingdom Hearts II Organization XIII's Number III. He sought the Beast's Heartless and Nobody in order to acquire Kingdom Hearts. He was a master of wind who wielded six lances-but he met his end at the hands of Sora. Story First Attempt Xaldin's first major appearance in the game is as a cloaked and hooded figure during Sora's first visit to Beast's Castle. At this time, Xaldin has already drained Beast of much of his hope and kindness by convincing him that Belle is plotting against him. Beast is unresponsive to Sora, Donald and Goofy when they first greet him, despite having met them before in Kingdom Hearts at Hollow Bastion. Xaldin's slippery words cause Beast to lock himself in his chambers and refuse contact with them or Belle. Sora, fighting his way through the Heartless that have settled into the castle, eventually reaches Beast's bedroom. Xaldin tells Beast that Sora and his party are only there to help Belle against Beast, and that she has sent them to steal the rose symbolizing his curse from him with the intention of eventually taking his life. Beast, still under Xaldin's influence, attacks Sora as Xaldin flees, but Sora is able to bring Beast back to his senses. When Sora and Beast head downstairs into the ballroom, they encounter the Shadow Stalker Heartless, which attacks them. After being defeated, it evolves into the large Dark Thorn, but that too is no match for Sora, and is destroyed. Xaldin leaves the area without actually fighting himself, but continues to lurk in the world until Sora returns. Second attempt Xaldin strikes again when Sora returns to Beast's Castle to find Belle and Beast having a private dance party. He captures Beast's rose and flaunts it in front of Beast, who goes into a rage and pursues Xaldin around his castle. Before Xaldin seems to disappear from the world entirely, he mocks Beast, taking off his hood and resolving to separate Beast's heart from him and take control of his Heartless and his Nobody. In Beast's anger, he rages at Belle for insisting on having the party. Despaired over the loss of his rose and his own beastly state, Beast orders Belle to leave the castle. Belle shuts herself in her room, confining herself to looking out on the balcony. There she finds Beast's rose, and gladly signals to Sora from the balcony. The rose is just a trap, however, and Xaldin appears behind her, kidnapping her as well as retaking the rose. Xaldin flies down in front of Beast in his courtyard, taunting him by saying he can only carry either the rose or Belle along with him, and forcing Beast to choose which one he wants him to leave behind. Before Beast has to choose, however, Belle elbows Xaldin in the side and grabs the rose, taking the time from Xaldin's surprise to escape his grasp. Beast then attacks Xaldin, who leaps aside and conjures six long spears using his powers over wind. He battles Sora and Beast in the courtyard, but is eventually defeated, and fades back into the darkness. Personality Xaldin is a high-ranking and independent Organization member, working alone for the entirety of his presence in Kingdom Hearts II. Xaldin is sadistic and revels in despair, attempting to cause hopelessness for Beast both in the castle and by taunting him and Sora during their fight. He is tall, strongly built, and very acrobatic, and his physical capabilities are greatly enhanced by his control of the attribute of wind, which he can use to maneuver himself into a variety of attacks. Interestingly enough some of Xaldin's in battle quotes and the delivery of his lines seem to give him a sense of meaninglessness or boredom. Fighting Style Xaldin fights using six lances conjured from the wind. He can carry at least three at a time, and controls any of the lances he is not carrying by using the air around him, while at the same time floating through the air without much effort. Some of his numerous attacks include using wind to strike with his lances from above, lashing out with his lances at different angles, spinning around in a circle with his weapons connected and outstretched, conjuring blasts of wind to damage his enemies, and combine his lances into a dragon-like figure that can release a whirlwind from its mouth. He is often difficult to attack due to his whirling lances forming a barrier around him, but by using the reaction command "Learn", Sora can use a jumping attack to disrupt his pattern of attack, dealing great damage and leaving him vulnerable to attack by Sora's keyblade. Xaldin controls the Dragoon Nobodies, which are armed with a spear that can float in the air and use diving attacks. Like Xaldin, they have the reaction command of "learn", giving Sora the ability to use a jumping attack to defeat them. Although Xaldin is only the third Organization XIII member battled in Kingdom Hearts II, the fight against him was considered difficult enough that it was one of the ten battles in the game where King Mickey can rescue Sora if he is defeated (the other nine including the fight against Shadow Stalker/Dark Thorn, Xemnas (first armored form) and Cerberus). Additional Final Mix cutscenes Xaldin appears in some of the additional Organization XIII cutscenes included in Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+. He is present when Axel is ordered to eliminate Roxas after it is clear that Roxas has no intention of returning to the Organization, driving the order home by threatening Axel, sending one of his lances into Axel's chair inches from his head. He is also present at an Organization meeting, and breaks up an argument between Xigbar and Demyx. Battle Quotes * "Where’s the fun in this?" * "Wind, guard me!" * "Enough!" * "What?" * "Here!" * "Come on" * "Wind!" * "Take this!" * "Sora!" * "Beware the face of despair!" * "Is this the end?" Trivia * In the Japanese version, Xaldin was voiced by seiyuu Yousuke Akimoto, whose last involvement with Square Enix was to voice Judge Magister Bergan of Final Fantasy XII. * In the North American version of Kingdom Hearts II, a Secret Ansem Report misspells his original name as Dilin. * In the manga of Kingdom Hearts II, Xaldin is defeated, and retreats to The World That Never Was. While walking back to headquarters he is confronted by a Vexen clone, and after a brief conversation, is killed by him, most likely on the ground that he failed as such an important task (It is possible that Xaldin was killed in self defense since he attacked the Vexen clone first). He is never shown holding his lances but instead, all six float around him. * Based on recently revealed scans of 358/2 Days, it appears Xaldin has been tormenting the Beast for more than a year. It is likely the Organization immediately sent Xaldin after the Beast upon discovering that he managed to travel to Hollow Bastion in search of Belle with only the strength of his heart. Such a strength, they realized, would wield an incredibly powerful Heartless AND Nobody. Video Category: Beast's Castle Category:Organization XIII Category:Kingdom Hearts II characters Category:World That Never Was Category:Travelers Category: Villains de:Xaldin